Eastern 7
NoDQ Eastern Episode 7 is the fourteenth episode of Season 5 of NoDQ CAW as well as the eighty-ninth episode overall. Matches Razor Ramon v Leatherface v Lex Luger During Lex Luger’s entrance, Bobby Spade announces Superman’s first NoDQ International Championship defence will be in Paris, France against André the Giant. Razor Ramon opens the match by giving Luger a neckbreaker. Luger finds himself fending off both opponents before receiving an armbreaker from Ramon, then being double-teamed by both Ramon and Leatherface. Luger fights both men off then bodyslams Leatherface, before clotheslining Ramon in the corner of the ring. Leatherface headbutts Luger repeatedly. Ramon applies a side headlock to Luger, who returns fire wit ha back suplex. Luger gets Leatherface in a Boston crab but Ramon breaks it up, only to receive a Flying Forearm for his troubles. Luger gives Leatherface a back body drop but receives a bulldog from Ramon. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Leatherface and Ramon continue to double-team Luger. Eventually, however, Leatherface turns on Ramon and gives him a Sliced Bread #2 in the corner. Luger applies an armbar to Ramon but Leatherface breaks it up. Leatherface kicks Ramon in the crotch. Luger throws Ramon into Leatherface then gives a spinout suplex to Leatherface and a headlock takedown to Ramon. Leatherface gives Luger a front fallaway slam. Ramon attempts the Razor’s Edge on Latherface but Leatherface counters into a series of headbutts. Leatherface gives Luger the Slice & Dice but Luger gets to his feet. Leatherface tries the Slice & Dice on Razor but is blocked. Leatherface misses a series of Running Diving Shoulder Blocks to Ramon. Luger applies a surfboard stretch to Leatherface but Ramon breaks it up. Ramon puts Luger in a Boston crab but Leatherface breaks it up to give Luger another Slice & Dice- once again, however, Luger gets back to his feet. Luger applies a headlock to Leatherface but Ramon breaks it up to attempt a Razor’s Edge on Leatherface, who counters into an inverted atomic drop to followed by a successful Running Diving Shoulder Block. Leatherface attempts the Slice & Dice but Ramon counters and then dodges another pair of Running Diving Shoulder Blocks. Ramon picks up Luger and Irish whips him but Luger reverses it. Luger gets Ramon in a surfboard stretch but Leatherface hits both men with a Running Diving Shoulder Block before throwing Luger onto Ramon’s prone body. Luger fights back with a series of punches to Leatherface. Ramon attempts a powerslam but Luger counters into a pin, but Ramon escapes. Leatherface gives Luger a sidewalk slam and Ramon delivers a Razor’s Edge to Leatherface. Ramon covers Leatherface for the 3-count to become #1 Contender to the NoDQ International Championship. Winner: Razor Ramon The Joker v The Terminator The Joker tries to strike the Terminator repeatedly but is initially blocked. Both men evade ones another’s attacks. The Terminator successfully hits the Joker with a DDT. The Joker gives the Terminator a sidewalk slam. The Joker throws the Terminator to the ropes and a straight punch on the Terminator’s return knocks him down. The Joker repeatedly hits the Terminator with low blows then an inverted atomic drop, followed by a running high knee. The Terminator fires back with a series of headbutts. The Joker chops and strikes at the Terminator in the corner of the ring before delivering a Bronco Buster. The Terminator gives the Joker a huge powerbomb, followed by a spinebuster and a pair of fireman’s carries. The Joker gives Terminator a cutter in response, followed by a T-bone suplex. The Joker tries to go for the Last Laugh but the Terminator evades the attack twice before diving onto the Joker’s prone body from the top rope. The Joker tosses Terminator across the ring by his hair. The Terminator misses a Running Diving Shoulder Block and Joker capitalises, knocking Terminator down and then attacking his arm with his knee. The Joker again tosses the Terminator across the ring before tangling the referee up in the ropes and kicking him in the crotch. The Joker grabs a ring bell from under the ring and striking Terminator. The Joker brings a trash can into the ring and the two men fight over it until Terminator puts it over the Joker’s head and then dives onto him from the top rope. The Terminator attempts a Pounce but accidentally hits the recovering referee. Terminator hits the Joker with an inverted atomic drop and a Terminator Clothesline before covering the Joker but the referee is still down. The Terminator picks the Joker up and gives him another Terminator Clothesline but the referee recovers and disqualifies the Terminator for hitting him with the Pounce. Winner: The Joker }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Mr. Clean makes his way to the ring to be publicly fired by Bobby Spade. On commentary, Bobby says Mr. Clean showing up to face his fate shows what kind of man he is. Bobby joins Mr. Clean in the ring and reminds everyone of the stipulation of Mr. Clean’s match at Jackpot. Bobby tells Mr. Clean he loves him, then grabs him by the face and locks in the Iron Claw before revealing his true identity: Freddy Krueger. The real Bobby heads to the ring to stop Freddy, telling him he had decided not to fire Mr. Clean after all as Freddy manages to make Mr. Clean bleed. Freddy admonishes Bobby, telling Bobby that nobody tells Freddy Krueger what to do. Freddy locks the Iron Claw on Bobby as the show comes to its conclusion. Category:Season 5